


Sensitive Little Things, Aren't They?

by Anonymous



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: "top" felix, ;), Erogenous Zones, Established Relationship, Kink Discovery, M/M, ditching lame parties, oversensitivity, the erogenous zone for aquarius is the ears apparently, unconventional orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: While ditching an overcrowded and pointless party, Felix discovers a new way to bring Jack to his knees.





	Sensitive Little Things, Aren't They?

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Post](https://www.wattpad.com/684046626-sensitive-little-things-aren%27t-they/page/2)

The party fucking sucked.

Jack stood over in the corner, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked out at everyone else having a good time. He was leaned against the wall, his face resting into a scowl as he looked on at everyone else there. Everyone dancing, laughing, and having a good time? He was mad at all of them. Why? Because he wasn't having fun, and he couldn't understand why. He knew it was petty, knew that he shouldn't be hating on random strangers dancing in the living room of this rented house, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to be having fun, and he just wasn't able to for some reason.

“Well, what crawled up your ass?" Felix asked as he walked up beside him, leaning his arm slightly against the wall as he did so.

"I don't know, but whatever it is fucking reeks," Jack snapped back, "I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me! I should be having a good time! And I'm fucking not! And I don't know why!”

"Maybe you just need some good dick," Felix retorted back, feeling accomplished as he watched a smile form on Jack's face as he chuckled.

"You do give some pretty good dick, don't you?" Jack retorted back, a sly grin on his face, "Or so I've heard.”

"Well, if you've only heard about it, why don't I show you instead?" Felix leaned in as he spoke. He and Jack had done things like this many times before, so they both knew where this was going to lead.

"Oh, I would love some good dick right now," Jack spoke low, grinning widely with half-lidded eyes as he did so.

The both of them giggling, Felix took Jack by the hand and off they went, sprinting towards the nearest bathroom, before thinking better of it, faltering, and sprinting toward the second nearest bathroom, so as to not be disturbed. They went barging into the room, Jack running in further than Felix as the Swede turned behind them to slam the door shut and ensure to lock it.

Felix turned back to see Jack staring at him, a lustful smile planted on his face.  
"My my, you do need a good one, don't you?" Felix asked huskily as he closed the distance between the two of them and wrapped his arms around the Irishman's waist. Jack wrapped his arms around Felix's neck in return.

"Oh, I do, I do," Jack giggled out as his and Felix's lips met for a moment, a quick kiss, before parting and meeting together again for another quick kiss.

Quick kisses quickly divulged into a harsh tongue entanglement. Jack felt himself stumbling backwards, trying to catch himself as Felix pushed up against him. Felix's hands roamed his body, sliding up under the sides of his shirt as he attempted to take the lead. Jack quickly place his feet in a defensive stance, quickly stopping Felix in his forward movement. Jack's arm snaked down and around Felix's torso, coming up under the Swede's shirt to claw scratches.

"Nuh uh uh," Jack tutted playfully, "You're not playing the top here," Jack teased. Felix hissed as Jack smacked lightly at his side.

"Just let me make you feel good," Felix pleaded, his hands sliding up and down Jack's sides.

"You're gonna have to do something amazing for me to let you take over," Jack cooed, smiling slyly as he looked at Felix's annoyed expression. 

Felix didn't reply, only smirked as he brought their lips together again for a kiss. Jack giggled into the kiss as both of their hands flew over the other person's body, both of them trying to take control of the situation. It seemed to be an even match.

That is until Felix's lips slip up along Jack's jaw and came up beside his ear. He nipped slightly at Jack's earlobe. Jack gasped loudly as all his movement stopped, the small nip having sent a tingling jolt through his whole body. The both of them stopped and looked at each other, still in a tight embrace.

"Woah," Felix spoke softly, surprised, "Did that feel good?" He asked, just to make sure.

"Yeah," Jack breathed out a laugh as he spoke. To test, Felix brought his hand up to the back of Jack's head and gently ran a finger over the back of Jack's ear. Jack let out a contented sigh and relaxed as tingling sensations trickled through his body, flowing gracefully down to his inner thighs.

Jack was confused for a second as he watched a mischievous smile form on Felix's lips. He didn't get a chance to react, however, as Felix quickly moved forward and sank his teeth into Jack's lobe.

"A-Ah!" Jack cried as he fell backwards, his back quickly colliding with the wall as he went. His hands came down to bang against the wall down beside his hips, their loud thump happening in time with the muffled music outside to cover any sound. Jack looked up only in time to see Felix's form come down on him, their chests becoming flush with one another’s.

Felix's tongue snaked out to lick playfully at the spot he had bitten. Jack moaned softly as tingling sensations swept and sashayed around his thighs, occasionally flaring up to nip at his sweet spot.

"Is that amazing enough for you?" Felix cooed low in Jack's ear. Jack opened his mouth to retort but instead let out a high moan as Felix's lips wrapped gently around the base of his ear.

Gasping whimpers and groans were all Jack could let out as Felix sucked gently on his ear. Felix opened his lips and allowed his tongue to slide up and down the side of Jack's ear. Jack's hands shot up from the wall to grip at Felix's shoulders, his legs feeling weak as the tingling sensations seemed to playfully attack his knees. Felix's hands slid down to Jack's hips and held them firmly against the wall.

"Guh-huh," Jack gasped out as Felix's tongue continued its graceful trail, occasionally slipping back into the Swede's mouth to allow his lips to gently suck on Jack's ear.

"Look at you," Felix cooed huskily, "Already so needy and I haven't even touched you," Jack whimpered in reply as Felix's teeth grazed slightly against the side of his ear.

Felix leaned away only for a moment as he switched over to the other side of Jack's head and sunk down on Jack's other earlobe. Jack cried out as his body trembled, the pleasuring tingles seeming to mount on top of each other as Felix continued along.

"A-ah-hah!" Jack cried as overwhelming pleasure washed over the entirety of his body. Lovely tingles of pleasure assaulted his inner thighs, causing him to tremble continuously. The sensations had now fully reached his half-hard member, flowing freely along its base and shaft. 

"H-hah! Ah!" Felix trailed gentle bites from the top of Jack's ear to its base. Felix's knee came up between Jack's legs and began to rub and push gently against the underside of Jack's boner. Jack cried and whimpered as overwhelming feelings of pleasure assaulted his entire body, leaving him trembling and unable to think.

"You sound so lovely, do you know that?" Felix whimpered softly in Jack's ear, his hand snaking down to grope and fondle Jack's crotch. Jack whimpered and moan in response, unable to speak back, "I love hearing every sound that comes out of those beautiful lips of yours. Can you moan for me, darling?" Felix asked gently. Jack let out a shaky moan as the tingles in his body lingered, still pleasuring him as Felix rubbed at his bulge, "Good boy," Felix cooed before sinking his teeth back down, causing Jack to cry out as he gripped the Swede's shoulders tighter.

Jack felt as Felix's fingers unbuckled his buttons and slipped into his jeans, moving down to grope freely at Jack's hard member under the thin material. Just then, Felix leaned away once more to switch back over to Jack's first ear, continuing his assault on it with his tongue.

Felix licked and nipped at Jack's earlobe, loving every whimper and cry he was able to pull from the Irishman. He brought his lips down again and sucked gently against Jack's ear, his fingers feeling for and gently stroking against the head of Jack's member.

Jack's body was completely bombarded with pleasure and stimulation. It pulsed through him rapidly as his body trembled, unable to handle it all and yet still having to take it. He would be lying if he said he didn't love every moment of it, being so overwhelmed by it all. The tingles had mounted now to pounds and pulses, ravishing his body as they rolled over him. He whimpered as he felt himself getting close.

"Are you almost there?" Felix cooed softly, his hand having now slipped inside Jack's boxers and working to pump his shaft. Jack cried and moan in response. "Oh, what a good boy you are, taking all of this. It feels so good, doesn't it?" Felix asked, stopping a moment to suck at Jack's ear. The Irishman's constant sounds of pleasure were all that answered him, "Oh, I know sweetheart. I know," Felix said huskily. He loved every moment of this just as much as Jack did.

"A-A-Ah!" Jack cried loudly as everything became too much, his body twitching and trembling rapidly as he came hard into Felix's hand. Felix let go of Jack's shaft and held him gently as Jack whimpered. Although Felix had stopped all fondling of his body, the pulses of pleasure still flowed freely through him, mercilessly riding him through his orgasm.

"Oh, it's still going, isn't it?" Felix asked softly, bringing his clean hand up to stroke gently at Jack's face. The Irishman cried and whimpered in response, still gripping the Swede, "It's alright, it's alright," Felix encouraged quietly as Jack trembled, the pleasurable pulses slowly sinking away into tingles. Jack was grateful for the strong hold Felix kept on his body, as he would have collapsed now if not for it. Felix chuckled softly at Jack's pleasured face, "That good, huh?”

Jack could only whimper in response. 


End file.
